Return of the Slayer
by elizard100
Summary: What's an undead guy to do when his best gal comes back for the reunion of the century? Not for BA shippers


Title: Return of the Slayer  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, it all belongs to Joss as do we all because Joss is god  
  
Oh yeah and I kind of "borrowed" some lyrics from West Side Story, but don't tell anyone.  
  
Summary: One year later Buffy finally returns to the men who love her  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Angel, someone called for you while you were out," Harmony trilled. "I've got a message for you."  
  
Angel was getting used to his ditzy secretery and the fact that she was madly in love with him made their interactions all the sweeter. Of course she was still an evil soulless thing, but a little Unresolved Sexual Tension never hurt anyone.  
  
"What did they say?" he brooded, expecting imminent disaster.  
  
"It must be in code," Harmony pondered. "It was a woman who sounded familiar but I didn't know who it was." Harmony twirled a lock of her hair seductively between two fingers as she stared deeply into Angel's penetrating gaze.  
  
"What did they say?" Angel repeated, frustration mounting in his voice.  
  
"They said.... they said...." Harmony looked down at her notepad, her face scrunching up. "She said to tell you she's done baking. Whatever that means."  
  
Angel's brood broke and an actual smile spread out across his face. Those who didn't know him might actually have thought they detected a little leap of joy.  
  
"Get Lorne on the phone," Angel ordered Harmony. "I need to talk to him right away."  
  
"Okay pookie, er I mean Angel." Harmony complied and went off to her desk to make the call.  
  
"At last," Angel sighed. "At long last Buffy's coming back to me."  
  
Angel spun around in delight and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Buffy's coming home to me".  
  
His joy was interrupted by an amused cough from the doorway.  
  
"Think so, eh mate?" a voice called out to him.  
  
Angel turned to see Spike standing there, smirking and snarking and leering and sticking his tongue out, just because Spike likes to do that.  
  
Angel was taken aback.  
  
"Wha?" he stammered.  
  
"Maybe she's coming back for me," Spike suggested, leering and smirking and snarking and tilting his head, just because he likes to do that. "Have you ever thought about that?"  
  
"Well, she doesn't exactly know you're alive," Angel admitted. "I kind of never told her about you."  
  
"You jealous bastard," Spike spat at him. "If I wasn't completely over the Slayer and completely happy with my new girlfriend MarySue who loves and appreciates me and gives me big smoochie kisses every time she sees me, I'd rip your lungs out."  
  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that buddy," Angel offered. "Must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Right," Spike said in an unconvinced tone. "Well, I think I'll go have some more marathon sex with my new girlfriend MarySue. Gosh I'm in love with her. This is so much better than what I ever had with Buffy. MarySue makes me feel like a real man and the fact that she stands by me and never lets me down makes me appreciate the marathon sex all the more. Did I mention the marathon sex?"  
  
Angel shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  
  
"Oh that's right," Spike added pointedly. "You're not quite *capable* are you? Well, technically you could but if you ever gave it a go you'd lose everything. Ah well, if it is you Buffy is coming back for, I'm sure you and she can have a rousing game of Monopoly."  
  
"Now you're the jealous one," Angel taunted. "Buffy loves me and always will and it's just eating you up." "No, that would be the amulet but that's done now and so are any hopes I had for me and Buffy being together. I know I'm not what she needs," Spike acknowledged. "And I deserve better too. We're both so ingrained with violence, we need a little gentleness in our lives. That's something we never could have together."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Angel smiled.  
  
"I'll just get off, er I mean be off now," Spike smirked and then snarked and leered and went off to have marathon sex with MarySue who has black hair and glasses and has a Canadian accent. Funny that.  
  
Angel watched Spike saunter off like a wild jungle cat, lithe and limber and ready to pounce, his black duster blowing out behind him in a dramatic fashion. Which was odd because there was no breeze in the room.  
  
Angel's brooding thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Harmony entering the room.  
  
"Lorne will be right down," she announced and then stood there waiting for him to respond.  
  
"Ah yes," Angel smiled. "I'll show you Spike."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's here," Harmony burst into Angel's office.  
  
"Here?" Angel jumped out of his chair. "Here at the office?"  
  
"Well, no, she's here as in here in L.A., " Harmony explained. "Buffy just called and wants you to meet her tonight at her hotel in the bar at 9pm. Here's the address."  
  
Angel smiled and opened a drawer in his desk and took out a package. A present for the Slayer courtesy of his good friend Lorne. The Slayer would finally get what was coming to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel preened in front of the mirror and imagined how his hair would look if he actually had a reflection. It made him feel better to do his hair in a mirror, even if he couldn't see himself. Dressed in a stylish black velvet jacket and matching trousers, Angel was the epitome of successful style.  
  
Tonight's the night, he thought to himself.  
  
Tonight, tonight,  
  
Won't be just any night, Tonight there will be no morning star.  
  
Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight. And for us, stars will stop where they are. Today The minutes seem like hours, The hours go so slowly,  
  
And still the sky is light . . . Oh moon, grow bright, And make this endless day endless night!  
  
Or something like that.  
  
As he made his way down to his very expensive penismobile he smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in the hotel bar Angel wondered what he would say to Buffy, what she would look like, how it would be between them. He hadn't seen her since that day in Sunnydale before she told him to go. Now she had come to him. It had been a year. That's a long time. There had been infrequent phone calls the first few months as she travelled around the world finding the newly called Slayers and helping to train them. Then four months ago the phone calls stopped. He feared she was dead but his psychics at the office had told him she was fine, just busy so he bided his time. Now he would see her in the flesh. Ah, her flesh, her warm inviting flesh.  
  
At the thought Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out the package Lorne had given him. Inside was an odd looking rubbery object. Angel turned it over in his fingers inspecting it. It looked ordinary enough but back when Cordelia and Groo had consumated their union this little thingy had prevented Cordelia from losing her visions to Groo. A "psychic condom" Lorne had called it at the time. Now Angel was going to get to use it with Buffy. It would keep him from losing his soul. At last they could be together like they had always dreamed without fear of letting Angelus loose. All his hard work and efforts had paid off for Angel. He was finally getting his reward.  
  
"Buffy," he said her name aloud, softly.  
  
"That's me," he heard a familiar voice chirp from in front of him.  
  
He hastily shoved the package back into his pocket and stood up. Leaning in for an awkward hug he was taken with how much older she seemed, how much more mature. Buffy Summers had grown into a woman.  
  
They spent the better part of an hour chatting comfortably about what they've been up to and how the others were doing. Angel was careful to leave Spike out of his news, just in case. Then as the time wore on Buffy began to look antsy, as though there were something she wanted to say but was afraid to bring up so Angel took the lead.  
  
"Um Buffy, in your phone message when you first got into town you mentioned something about baking," he stumbled over his words. "Why did you come to see me?"  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel and took his hand. "I have something I need to talk to you about," she explained. "When I last saw you I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing. I felt like I was doomed forever to be the Slayer and so I didn't think I had any kind of a future apart from that. Then Spike made his sacrifice and gave me my life back again by closing the Hellmouth. Willow made all these other Slayers to share the load with me and between the two of them they really brought me back to life, but not from the death that I experienced after Glory but the death I died when I became the Slayer. My old life ended when I got my powers and they gave it back to me and since then I've been able to plan a life for myself for the first time in a long while. For the first time as an adult I've been able to see the world laid open before me and the endless possibilities and I've been able to really think about what I have available to me instead of limiting myself to what I thought I had to as the Slayer. "  
  
Angel nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I've been able to think about a lot of things and I have. I really have. When I said that I was baked I meant that I'm finally ready to be Buffy, not the Slayer, not Dawn's sister or Willow and Xander's friend, I'm Buffy and I'm going to live Buffy's life. I'm ready to give myself a chance and I'm ready to give love a chance. For real this time."  
  
Buffy's grip on Angel's hand tightened.  
  
"Angel, will you come up to my room with me?" she asked quietly.  
  
Angel nodded, speechless and paid the bill quickly and followed her to the elevator.  
  
Buffy turned to Angel as she opened the door to her room. "I need you to know that I'm ok now, in fact I'm better than ok, I'm good. I'm really good. I'm ready to be a happy person. It's been a long time since I've been happy and I want to be happy again."  
  
Angel nodded and followed Buffy into the room.  
  
Buffy snaked her arm around Angel's waist and he pulled her close in an embrace. At last, he thought. At last. He leaned down to smell her hair and it was lightly perfumed but the smell of sunshine lingered in it. She was so alive and he couldn't wait to revel in her sunkist body.  
  
"Angel," Buffy paused. "Because I've been able to take control of my life, I've been able to be the person I've always wanted to be and live the life I've always wanted. I'm ready to live life to it's fullest."  
  
A figure approached from the far side of the room and emerged into the light. A young man with a broadly beaming smile came to take his place beside Buffy. They were both so full of life and joy. Made for each other you could almost say. Seeing them together made Angel realize the real reason Buffy had wanted to see him. For the first time he noticed the beginning swell of her belly and the glow on her face that he mistook to be from the sun. Buffy was in love and Buffy was pregnant.  
  
"Angel," she beamed. "I want you to meet Connor." 


End file.
